westeroscraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Builds
List of WesterosCraft builds and warps A complete list of all builds in Westeros, sorted by region, then alphabetically (under construction!) For more information about regions and their builds, please see the individual build region and build pages. Beyond the Wall * Craster's Keep * Hardhome * Ruddy Hall * The Last Greenseer * Fist of the First Men * Mance's Camp * Thenn * White Tree * Say-the-Words The Wall (from west to east) *'Westwatch-by-the-Bridge' *'The Shadow Tower '(One of the only remaining manned castles of the Night's Watch) *'Sentinel Stand' *'Greyguard' *'Stonedoor' *'Hoarfrost Hill' *'Icemark' *'The Nightfort' *'Deep Lake' *'Queensgate' *'Castle Black '(One of the only remaining manned castles of the Night's Watch) *'Oakenshield' *'Woodswatch-by-the-Pool' *'Sable Hall' *'Rimegate' *'Long Barrow' *'Torches' *'Greenguard' *'Eastwatch-by-the-Sea '(One of the only remaining manned castles of the Night's Watch) The North *'Barrowton', is the seat of House Dustin. located in the Barrowlands.' *'Bear Island', is the ancestral seat of House Mormont. The Island is located in the Bay of Ice, north of Deepwood Motte.' *'Blackpool', is the seat of House Slate. *'Castle Cerwyn', located southeast of Winterfell, it is the seat of House Cerwyn. *'Deepdown', is the seat of House Crowl located on Skagos.' *'Deepwood Motte', is the seat of masterly House Glover. It lies in the Wolfswood. *'Dreadfort', is the seat of House Bolton. It lies north of Hornwood and southwest of Karhold.' *'Driftwood Hall', is the seat of House Stane on Skagos.' *'Flint's Finger, '''is the seat of '''House Flint of Flint's Finger', it is located on the southern shore of Blazewater Bay, and north of the Flint Cliffs. *'Gift', is is the area in the north stretching fifty leagues south from the Wall, land given to the Night's Watch to support and aid them. It conists of Brandon's Gift (given to them by some Brandon Stark, thousands years ago), and the New Gift (given to them by the king Jaehaerys I Targaryen). *'Goldgrass' is the seat of House Stout. It lies near the gate of Barrowtown. *'Greywater Watch', is located in the Neck. It is ruled by House Reed. *'Hornwood', is the seat of House Hornwood, it is located in the forest of the same name. *'Karhold', is the seat of House Karstark. It is located south of the Bay of Seals and north-east of the Dreadfort. *'Kinghouse', is the seat of House Magnar on Skagos. *'Last Hearth', is the seat of House Umber. It is located near the Gift. *'Long Lake', is a large lake northeast of Winterfell. Keep of House Lake lies on the island in the southern part of the lake. *'Moat Cailin', is an ancient ruined fortress, guarding the causeway of the Kingsroad. This stronghold stands as a choke point for any travel by land into the North and has been critical in numerous historical military campaigns, with many considering the "key to holding the North." *'Mormont Keep', is a wooden keep of House Mormont, located on the Bear Island. *'Neck', is the southernmost region of The North. It is covered by large swamps and bogs, and divides the North from the rest of the Seven Kingdoms. It is ruled by House Reed. *'New Castle', is the name of the seat of House Manderly located in the White Harbour. It is sometimes called The New Keep. It was built to resemble the original seat of the Manderlys, the Dunstonebury. *'Northern mountains', are a range of mountains inhabites by many clans. They lies in the northernmost part of the North, near The Wall.' *'Oldcastle', is the seat of House Locke. *'Ramsgate', is a castle located on the lands of House Manderly. *'Rills', is an region ruled by House Ryswell. *'Saltspear',is an inlet, located south of the Rills and west of Moat Cailin. *'Sea Dragon Point', is a peninsula located west of the wolfswood. *'Sheepshead Hills', is a series of hills, located northwest of Ramsgate. *'Skagos', is a large island in the mouth of the Bay of Seals. *'Skane', is an isle which lies north of Skagos. *'Stony Shore', is an located along the western coast of the North. Sparsly populated fishing villages and small holdfasts lie there. *'Torrhen's Square', is the seat of House Tallhart. *'Tumbledown Tower', is an abandoned watchtower in the wolfswood. *'Weeping Water', is a river between the Last River and the Broken Branch. Dreadfort lies along its shore. *'White Harbour', is the largest city and port of the North. It is ruled by House Manderly, from their seat at the New Castle (located within the city). *'White Knife', is a major river of the North. White Harbour lies along its shore. *'Widow's Watch', is a seat of House Flint of Widow's Watch. *'Winter town', is a town located outside Winterfell. *'Winterfell', is the seat of House Stark, once Kings in the North, and later Lords of Winterfell. This ancient castle is the major stronghold of The North, and its capital. *'Wolfswood', is a large forest of the North.' The Riverlands The Iron Islands **'House Blacktyde', rules the island of the same name. **'House Codd', although its location is not mentioned in the book, on the server it was placed on Blacktyde. **'House Humble', although its location is not mentioned in the book, on the server it was placed on Blacktyde. **'Corpse Lake', is the seat of a branch of the Goodbrothers. **'Crow Spike Keep', is seat of another branch of House Goodbrother. **'Downdelving', is a seat of another House Goodbrother branch. **'Hammerhorn' is the seat of House Goodbrother, the most powerful house on the island. Goodbrothers have many branches on Great Wyk and other islands. **'Hardstone Hills', are a series of hills. Hammerhorn lies there, as well as House Goodbrother's mines and quarries. **'House Ironmaker', although its location is not mentioned in the book, on the server it was placed on Great Wyk.' **'House Farwynd of Sealskin Point', is a house from the Sealskin Point. **'House Merlyn of Pebbleton', is a major trading port and town of the isle. It is the seat of House Merlyn. **'House Sharp', although its location is not mentioned in the book, on the server it was placed on Great Wyk.' **'House Shepherd', although its location is not mentioned in the book, on the server it was placed on Great Wyk.' **'House Sparr of The Sparr', is a house from the isle. **'Grey Garden', is a seat of branch of House Harlaw. **'Harlaw Hall', was the ancestral seat of major Harlaw branch, until The Ten Towers were constructed. **'Harridan Hill', is a seat of Harlaw branch. **'Ten Towers',the castle was built when the Harlaws created their new seat and this keep is one of the newest on the Iron Islands. The castle itself looks like ten castles smashed together. Each tower has different purposes. **'Tower of Glimmering', is a seat of Harlaw branch. **'House Kenning of Harlaw', is a minor house from the isle. **'House Myre of Harlaw', is a minor house from the isle. **'House Stonetree of Harlaw', is a minor house from the isle. **'House Volmark of Volmark', is a minor house from the isle. **'House Weaver', although its location was not mentioned in the books, on the server it was placed on Harlaw. **'House Farwynd', rules the island. It has several branches spread across the western part Great Wyk, some of the more distant with their seats on small islands up to nine days away by sea. The Farwynds are considered strange by the other ironborn. **'House Goodbrother of Orkmont', is a cadet branch of House Goodbrother of Hammerhorn. **'House Orkwood of Orkmont', is a house from this isle. **'House Tawney of Orkmont', is one of the strongest houses of The Iron Islands. **'House Netley ', although their location wass not mentioned in the books, on the server it was placed on Orkmont. **'House Drumm', rules the island. Their title is Lord of Old Wyk. **'House Goodbrother of Shatterstone', is a branch of House Goodbrother. Their seat is Castle Shatterstone.' **'Nagga's Hill', is a sacred place for the Ironborn. Kingsmoots which elected the High King of the Iron Islands were held there. Nagga's Ribs is a series of ribs jutting out of a hill, found on Old Wyk of the Iron Islands. Ironborn claim that the ribs are bones of ancient sea dragon Nagga, slain by legendary Grey King. Some maesters speculated that they may be fossilized weirwood roots. **'House Stonehouse of Stonehouse', is a minor house from the isle. **'House Botley of Lordsport', rules Lordsport, as Pyke does not have any safe anchorage, all trade vessels stop at this port. House Botley prospers through trade. **'House Greyjoy of Pyke', is a major house from The Iron Islands. Their seat Pyke, is an ancient stronghold. It was originally built on a cliff jutting out into the sea, but over time the cliff has eroded, leaving the castle's towers standing on series of small, barren rock stacks, surrounded by water. **'House Wynch of Iron Holt', is house sworn to Greyjoys. **'House Saltcliffe of Saltcliffe', is a noble house from the isle. Their sigil is nine-headed serpent black on silver. **'House Sunderly of Saltcliffe', is a noble house from the isle. Vale of Arryn The Crownlands *'Claw Isle', the seat of House Celtigar, a minor house with the blood of Valyria in their veins. *'Dragonstone', once seat of House Targaryen, massive fortress seats on the island of the same name. Built with use of Valyrian sorcery, Dragonstone has an unique style and size. Currently seat of House Baratheon of Dragonstone and its lord, Stannis Baratheon. *'Driftmark', the seat of House Velaryon, noble house of Valyrian descent. Once powerful and important, but after suffering huge loses during Dance of Dragons and Robert's Rebellion, they became only minor and insignificant lords of the Narrow Sea. *'Sharp Point', is the seat of House Bar Emmon. It is located on the northernmost end of the Massey's Hook.' *'Sweetport Sound', the seat of House Sunglass. Its location is not mentioned in the books or any other source, but on server Sweetport Sound was placed on the Massey's Hook. The Westerlands The Reach The Stormlands Dorne Category:Building Projects